tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Isis: The Outsider
"The Outsider" is the tenth episode of season one of the superhero action series Isis. It was directed by Hollingsworth Morse with a script written by David Dworski and Susan Dworski. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on November 8th, 1975. In this episode, a new student named Wayne Moss becomes an activist at school and hijacks a bulldozer in the hopes of preventing a construction company from developing land inhabited by local wildlife. Isis has to take action to stop a runaway bulldozer. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * This episode is included on disc one of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * Although it is the tenth aired episode of the series, it is actually the fourth episode in production. It is listed as episode 4 on the DVD collection. * There are a total of eight credited cast members in this episode: 6 are male cast members, and 2 are female cast members. * This is the fifth episode of The Secrets of Isis directed by Hollingsworth Morse. He directs eleven episodes of the series in total. * This is the second episode of The Secrets of Isis written or co-written by David Dworski. He writes three episodes of the series in total. * This is the first episode of The Secrets of Isis written or co-written by Susan Dworski. She writes two episodes of the series in total. * This is the final television acting work for Harry Hickox. * This is actor Wirt Morton's only known work in television. * This is the first television acting work for Anson Downes. * Isis uses the powers of transformation, invocation, flight, superhuman strength, and telekinesis in this episode. * References is made to Dr. Barnes in this episode, but he does not make an appearance. Trivia * Film and television actress Tara Reid was born on the same day that this episode first aired. * Character wink: Sometimes in TV, characters break the fourth wall by both literally and/or metaphorically "winking" at the camera. This episode concludes with a close-up of Andrea Thomas winking to the viewers. Quotes * Andrea Thomas: If you weren't such a lazy bird, you'd help us. * Tut: Squawk! Lazy bird! * Andrea Thomas: You sure are. .... * Isis: Force of gravity from this rock be still. Let me roll it up the hill. .... * Isis: O' zephyr winds, which blow on high, lift me now so I can fly. Bloopers * Isis's Egyptian-cotton undies do a peek-a-boo to the viewer in the scene where she grabs the dynamite stick. * During the class demonstration, the teacher refers to tungsten as a mineral. Tungsten is a chemical element, not a mineral. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1975/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified